


Still Breathing

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 AU Cycle [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anxiety Disorder, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, Dominant Rachel Berry, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Sexual Submission, POV Quinn, Submissive Quinn Fabray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why? Why are you proud of me?”</p>
<p>Rachel looks down at her sub, cupping her face, wiping away her tears with her thumb. “Because,” she says, smiling gently, “you’re <i>here</i>. You’ve survived.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Cycle AU prompt: [BDSM](http://fresh-brainss.livejournal.com/8795.html).

Sometimes, Quinn still has bad days.

Who doesn’t? She’s got way more good ones than bad, which gives her a little comfort, and whenever those _really_ bad days come, she knows she’s not alone. Not anymore.

So when she wakes up and her chest is tight, and her body feels like it can hardly move on its own without disappointing _someone_ , without failing to live up to the world’s expectations, she knows she can get on her knees, and then she’ll _never_ disappoint.

“You’re so amazing, Quinn,” Rachel whispers, fingers scratching blissfully against Quinn’s scalp. She smells like Chanel perfume and hairspray, like clean sweat and nylon, and it surrounds Quinn like a cloud as she closes her eyes and leans against Rachel’s body. “You make me so proud.” Rachel’s legs are spread, making space for Quinn, but it isn’t a sexual pose. It’s an entirely different level of intimacy, of submission.

This is when the tears come. Quinn can’t help it. She’ll only ever let herself cry in front of her dom—that’s the only way her tears are safe. Rachel never judges, she never sighs or rolls her eyes. “Why? Why are you proud of me?”

Rachel looks down at her sub, cupping her face, wiping away her tears with her thumb. “Because,” she says, smiling gently, “you’re _here_. You’ve survived.”

Quinn buries her face in Rachel’s skirt, clinging to her, allowing herself to be loved. “I’m here,” she whispers, feeling strength rise in her chest. _I’m here._


End file.
